Vedervi Tutti All'Inferno
by Sarahgotbored
Summary: 'See You All In Hell' - Renaissance Italy. The story of the brothers whose relationship was manipulated and broken by one woman. Katherine.  Based on books, NOT the TV series.
1. Tripping Eyes and Flooded Lungs

I just wanted to try this out before I upload any more chapters, so I apologize for the short length of this. I really, really hope this goes down well, because this is something I want to finish so please review and tell me what you think x

_The story that was never told; The Salvatore's life before Katherine._

_Florence, Italy._

"Stefan! Damon! _Venite al piano di sotto_!"  
><em>Come downstairs.<em>

Stefan heard his fathers deep, booming voice calling him from downstairs.  
>He warily placed down the book he was reading and stood up from his chair by the window.<br>A glance out onto the streets of Florence told Stefan why his father was calling him.  
>A black horse-drawn carriage waited outside; all the curtains were shut.<br>This didn't alarm him. The burning Italian sun could often be harsh on the eyes.  
>It did not occur to him that the sun was now setting, setting the previously sapphire sky on fire with different shades of burgundy.<br>"Ah, _fratellino_. Please, ladies first." Damon said, allowing Stefan to be the first to descend the elegant stair case.  
>Damon <em>never<em> called Stefan 'Fratellino' - Or 'Brother' in English.  
>When he did, he was up to something.<br>Ah Damon. He was…. A character.  
>He was handsome to say the least.<br>Blessed with the dark hair that made the girls of Florence drop at his feet, Damon was most definitely a womanizer. Much to the dislike of his father, Guiseppe.  
>Damon's eyes were the deepest brown anyone could ever imagine. "Deep pools of molten chocolate" as Stefan had heard them so eloquently described by Damon's admirers.<br>Everything that could suggest Damon was a dark and sinister character seemed to be unimportant to the "_sweet girls of Italia_".

Stefan did have his fair share of looks – he was just more appealing to women from _outside_ Florence.  
>He just did not have his brother's dark hair, or his fathers deep brown eyes.<br>He had his mother's mouse brown hair and his grandmother's leaf green eyes.  
>As Stefan walked calmly down the stairs, he caught a glimpse of his father giving instructions to their house maid in fluent Italian.<br>"_Assicurarsi che tutto sia perfetto! Perfetto!"  
><em>Make sure everything is perfect. Perfect!  
>Why was it so essential that everything was <em>perfetto<em>?  
>As Stefan looked around, he noticed that the rugs covering the bare floor had been cleaned, the wooden banister had been polished and the silver on the shelves had been scrubbed mercilessly.<br>Their elegant house was cleaner than he had ever seen it. He found himself wondering desperately what the occasion was that had put the cleaning staff into a frenzy.  
>As the door opened, he found the answer.<br>She stood in the doorway, wearing a fitting cream corset with a green skirt the exact colour of Stefan's eyes.  
>Golden curls were topped with a pale green hat with a dainty white ribbon running around it. The only difference in her colour scheme of cream and green, was a ring made of lapis lazuli. It was the exact colour of her eyes.<br>She was beautiful… Yet different.  
>When she opened her mouth, she spoke perfect English and was definitely <em>not<em> Italian.  
>"Ah! Katherine! <em>è un piacere<em>!" His father greeted her warmly, taking her hand and kissing it lightly.  
>'<em>It is a pleasure.'<br>_ "_Il piacere è mio_, Giuseppe!" Katherine replied, bowing her head in respect and gratitude.  
>'<em>The pleasure is mine, Giuseppe.'<em>

Clearly, she spoke fluent Italian also.  
>His father, Guiseppe Salvatore, was greatly pleased by her fluency in his language.<br>"Please, meet my sons!" His father said, indicating majestically to his sons that stood side by side, both admiring the foreign beauty in their home.  
>"Stefan and Damon."<br>Katherine curtseyed, but never removed her eyes from the young men that stood in front of her.  
>"Katherine Von Swartzchild. I was sent to England after my family perished in Germany. I have since been sent to <em>Italia<em>. Your father was gracious enough to offer myself and my hand maid a place to stay." She said, smiling warmly at Guiseppe.  
>Damon took her pale hand and kissed it as lightly as his father had.<br>"_Siete più che benvenuti qui_, Miss Katherine."  
>'<em>You are more than welcome here, Miss Katherine."<br>_Katherine smiled, and fluttered her eyelashes at Damon. "_Tu sei gentile come tuo padre_." She said, smiling warmly.  
>'<em>You are as kind as your father.'<em>

Damon seemed relieved that she spoke fluent Italian.  
>His English was not yet perfectly fluent.<br>Something that his younger brother was remarkably smug about.  
><em>His<em> English was more or less _perfetto_.

"Adalina!" Guisappe called to the house maid. "Please show Miss Katherine and her hand maid to their rooms!" He said, pleased as Katherine and her maid smiled in gratitude.  
>"Gudren." Katherine's maid introduced herself, curtseying just as her mistress had.<br>"It is a pleasure to have you here with us." Guisappe smiled, taking Gudren's hand and kissing it lightly. Not as lightly as he kissed Katherine's hand, Stefan noticed idly.

Katherine disappeared up the stairs after Adalina – Gudren following close behind.  
>Gudren was average, to say the least.<br>She wore a simple white dress – white upper half, simple white skirt.  
>The only thing that stood out was the washed out grey scarf she wore around her neck.<br>It was the height of the Italian summer – why would anyone need a scarf?

Stefan however, seemed to be the only one with doubts about their new house guest.

She was German, but there was no German accent there. Only English.  
><em>Get to know her before you judge her. She could have been in England since she was two years old. Maybe that's why she doesn't have a German accent.<em>Stefan told himself.  
>He put his thoughts to rest, and climbed the stairs to his bedroom.<br>He passed Katherine's room on the way up and heard her and Gudren talking in whispers. The whispers stopped as he walked past.  
>Stefan paid this no mind, and simply retired himself to his room, intent on getting some sleep.<p>

"She is a possible wife for you, Damon? Maybe you can finally settle down. Give me those grand children." Guisappe said, sitting comfortably on the rich fabric of the European chair he had brought over. The chair sat in the lavishly decorated front room, which was currently the place in which Damon was under interrogation from his own father.  
>"Father, I have told you a million times. I do not want to settle down. I am not ready for a <em>famiglia<em>!" Damon said.  
>This discussion had been had a thousand times before.<br>Damon was not ready for a '_famiglia_' – '_Family__'.  
><em>His father was adamant that he settle down soon – that he marry a respectable woman with a respectable family and have more Salvatore children that would grow to be respectable men in an Italian society.  
>Everything was about respect with Guisappe Salvatore. He valued respect greatly, and demanded it from his sons and his peers in Florence.<br>"_Dannazione _Damon!" His father never said '_Dammit'_. His upper lip quivered and his eyes burned in their sockets. With rage or passion, who knew?  
>"I will marry father! When I am ready!" Damon protested.<br>His father simply tutted and stormed from the room, leaving Damon staring out of the window at the beautiful city of Florence, bathed in the silver light of the moon.

_Well. That's that. Please, leave a review. It would be much appreciated. (: x_


	2. Is Everyone Here Make Believe?

I forgot to say in the last one, if any translations are wrong, blame Google translate.  
>Also; would it kill you to leave a review? Pretty please. As a birthday present.<br>16 in 25 days. :)  
>So yeah... pretty please review guys3<br>_The last chapter name was taken from Northern Downpour by Panic! At The Disco. This chapter name is taken from I'll Be The Anchor That Keeps Your Feet On The Ground, You Be The Wings That Keep My Heart In The Clouds by Mayday Parade. __Sadly I own neither._  
><em>Title is taken from the song Welcome Home Armageddon by Funeral For A Friend and translated into Italian.<em>

* * *

><p>Word spread quickly of Katherine Von Swartzchild; how she was in the favour of all the Salvatore men.<br>No one dared gossip.  
>The Salvatore name was gold in the streets of Florence; it was simply not heard of to cross the Salvatore's. To humiliate or belittle anyone in the Salvatore's inner circle was social suicide.<br>It was rare. Extremely rare.

"Dear Katherine, is the heat not overwhelming for you?" Damon asked, approaching the golden wonder sitting on a stone bench on the second floor balcony, branching off from the upstairs drawing room.

"Regrettably not, Mr Salvatore. Maybe I could have persuaded you to bring me a drink if it was." She said, a small, flirtatious smile playing across her cherry coloured lips.  
>She fussed over her lilac skirts and adjusted her violet corset.<br>It was a breathtaking dress that no doubt was created especially for her by a skilled and expensive dress maker.  
>Damon took a seat on the bench beside her.<br>"Call me Damon. It is not right that I am permitted to address you by your first name, but not you with me."  
>"As you wish, <em>Damon<em>." She said, nudging his arm when she spoke his name. "It is beautiful here, in Italy. Although I dare to admit, it took a long time for me to understand your language fluently. I much prefer English."  
>"Between you and I, Miss Swartzchild, <em>I much prefer English<em> _also._" Damon replied in whispers, in case his father was in earshot.  
>"You are required to learn Italian, no?" She asked, seeming slightly confused. "I thought you would prefer it, it being your first language and all."<br>"No," Damon said, looking over the lavish gardens that surrounded their magnificent manor house. "English is the first language of my brother and I. It was my mothers wish that we were both brought up with the English language. My father, naturally, obliged when she died. We were required to take extra lessons after school as children."  
>Sensing that Katherine still did not fully understand, he pressed on.<br>"I never fully understood the Italian language. I can speak it and write it, but I am not… perfectly fluent as Stefan is. Stefan always excelled at languages. My father's pride and joy." He said, an ounce of bitterness sneaking into his tone.  
>"I'm sure that you were better at Stefan in some areas? Sports, perhaps?" She suggested, moving her parasol to shade her face from the intense sunlight.<br>"Sports were my forte, yes. Until father said that the sports I played were for common folk. He said they were too rough. A man of my position should never play sport of that sort."  
>Oh, how Damon longed to be energetic.<br>How he longed to hold a ball in his hands once more, and run on the fresh green grass tossing it to his team mates.  
>It was a simple game, although no one was ever sure of its name.<p>

"How sad." Katherine replied, her eyes burning into Damon's skull.  
>"Stefan's the poetic type." He said, smiling, pointing to his brother that sat at the far edges of the luxurious garden, looking at the distant ocean that was just visible through the trees and houses of Florence.<br>"Damon!" Giuseppe said, entering the balcony from the drawing room. "Miss Swartzchild, I did not realise you were out here with my son. _Le mie scuse_, Katherine."  
><em>My apologies.<em>  
>"Please, don't apologize Mr Salvatore. The apology is all mine. I will leave you two to your business." Katherine said, smiling graciously.<br>She rose from her seat gracefully, arranging her skirts around her. She curtseyed to Damon's father and entered the drawing room, but not before shooting a flirtatious wave to Damon behind Giuseppe's back.

"Have you had any more time to think about my proposal?" Giuseppe asked his son. "Damon, time is running out for you. You can not be a ladies man forever! I'm sure Katherine would happily oblige to a marriage proposal from you."  
>"I have thought about it father." Damon said, adrenaline coursing through his body. "And my answer has not changed. I will not ask Miss Swartzchild for her hand in marriage when we have known each other but days!"<br>Without any further ado, Damon stood up and looked his father in the eye.  
>"I know what you expect of me father… But I will marry when I find love. Not when you decide it is the right time for me. I'm sorry to disappoint you."<br>And with that, he left the balcony, leaving his father reeling in shock.  
>How dare one of his <em>own sons<em> talk to him like that? He was doing it for his son's own good, why was Damon so oblivious to that?  
>A woman like Katherine was a perfect match for Giuseppe's unruly son. He just needed a way to make his son realise that.<p>

Katherine sat at her dressing table in her room, taking great care in unpinning her golden curls and letting them flow around her shoulders.  
>There was a knock at the heavy mahogany door that separated her room from the hallway.<br>"Come in." She announced in her most melodic voice.  
>She already knew it was Stefan.<br>"Katherine, my father has asked me to let you know that dinner is served. He would have sent Adalina but she is busy in the kitchen."  
>"Of course Stefan, it is no trouble." She said, showing her pearly teeth in wide smile. "I would choose you as my messenger over Adalina any day." She said in a hushed voice.<br>Stefan laughed and ran a hand through his mousy hair.  
>"I am not sure my house maid would appreciate that as much as I do, Miss Katherine." He said, bowing out of her room. "I'll tell father that you'll be right along."<br>"Thank you, Stefan. You are a dear." She brushed a gloved hand over his cheek in gratitude and smiled as she closed the door.

"It is a cruel game you are playing Katherine." Gudren remarked.  
>She was sorting Katherine's dresses and folding them neatly in the wardrobe.<br>"It is no _game_. If you will excuse me, I have to be downstairs for dinner." Katherine said, leaving the room in one sweeping motion.

"Oh, Mr Salvatore, you do not yet use forks? I am afraid they are used widely in England." Katherine remarked.

It was the time when forks were coming into fashion. Giuseppe thought they were a "passing craze" and that it would be foolish to invest in them.  
>"I do not believe they will catch on, Katherine dear. And please - Giuseppe. Enough of the Mr Salvatore business." He said warmly.<br>"I apologize, Giuseppe. It is just… the Lord and Lady that were kind enough to house me in England used forks. I do believe it is a much easier way of eating, especially with meat." Katherine replied, looking down at her spoon in earnest.  
>"Well, I suppose it couldn't hurt to at least try the latest way of dining. If it does indeed make life easier, it would be logical to invest in these, would it not?" Giuseppe asked.<br>Both of his sons nodded.  
>One did not disagree with Giuseppe Salvatore lightly.<br>Katherine smiled modestly.  
>"I do not want you to think that I am simply being fussy. Spoons and knives are perfectly fine."<p>

"Of course I do not! I would not dare think that of a lady such as yourself."  
>Stefan suppressed the urge to roll his eyes at his father. He must want something from Katherine. His father never accepted constructive criticism, even over something as miniscule as kitchen utensils.<p>

Sure enough, two days later, the Salvatore's found themselves dining with the highest quality forks, made of pure silver.  
>Yes, Stefan though to himself. His father was most <em>definitely<em> up to something.


	3. Liars, Fakes, Funerals, Wakes

_Chapter title is lyrics from the new Lostprophets song "Better Off Dead.". Thank you to those who reviewed and who added this to alerts. Peace x _

"Katherine, you can not continue like this. You have both of the Salvatore men drooling over you, yet you have no intention of loving either of them! You simply flirt with them mercilessly until you have had your fun!"  
>"Gudren please, you need to stop being so judgemental." Katherine replied lightly.<br>"You need to stop acting as though no one will discover what you are!" Gudren replied, tying the strings of her mistress' corsets tightly together.  
>"Don't fret. No one will find the truth. I have you to thank for that." Katherine said, touching a pendant on a silver chain that hung delicately around her neck.<br>"I put the spell on that necklace; I can just as easily take it off." Gudren warned.  
>Katherine found this amusing, and laughed, the melodic sound echoing around her room.<br>"And do you not think that you will be persecuted right beside me for being involved with such a monster? Think this through Gudren, there's nothing you can do."  
>"I am tired of being treated as your hand maid! I am not your slave, Katherine!"<br>Katherine whipped around in a blur of scarlet material.  
>"You <em>owe<em> me."  
>The simple statement bore such heaviness that the atmosphere instantly changed. Katherine was previously amused by the witch's protests. Now she was just annoyed.<br>"I cast the spell on the necklace. You walk in the day, don't you? I quite think that was payment enough!"

"If it bothers you so then leave." Katherine said, glaring at her own reflection in the mirror.  
>"If I leave you will kill for no reason. I know you Katherine and I will not allow for human life to be taken out of boredom. I stay because I have a duty. A duty to myself, to my family and most of all, a duty to humans that live alongside you."<br>Katherine rolled her amber eyes.  
>"I have a duty to many people Katherine," Gudren said, pausing at the door. "But I do <em>not<em> have a duty to you."  
>She left, letting the door swing shut behind her.<br>"Little witch." Katherine whispered to herself.

"You wanted to see me father?" Stefan asked, standing in the doorway of the drawing room.  
>His father sat comfortably on a chair covered in exotic fabric that Stefan suspected was Asian.<br>"Stefan, my son! I am glad that Adalina got to you before you left."  
>"Yes. She said it was of the utmost importance that I see you immediately." Stefan said, a questioning tone in his voice.<br>"Yes. I need you to return home at three o'clock. I have asked the tailor to visit and fit both you and your brother for a suit."  
>"A suit? A special occasion, father?"<br>"The De Luca's are holding a garden party this weekend and we have all been invited. Even Miss Katherine."  
>"Forgive me, Father but I thought that you did not get on well with the De Luca's?" Stefan asked, more than a little confused.<br>"No, I don't particularly agree with them, but alas we have decided to overlook our differences in opinion and move on. I think it is a peace offering that we have been invited and it would be rude to decline."  
>"Then I will make sure that I am on time for the tailor." Stefan said, bowing out of the room and turning for the front door.<br>"Stefan, are you leaving without saying goodbye? I am hurt, to say the least." Katherine said, walking down the stairs with such grace, it appeared as though she were floating down them.  
>"I am afraid so. I have business in town that needs to be seen too, however I am sure that my brother will gladly keep you company."<br>"But what if I do not want Damon's company? He is sweet, don't get me wrong but I feel that I have already spent too much time in your delightful brother's company this week. It is your company that I desire, Stefan." She said, batting her heavily mascaraed eyelashes at him.  
>Stefan smiled a little, and reached for the door handle.<br>"I am extremely sorry to let you down. I will be back shortly, I promise."  
>"Promise?" Katherine repeated and Stefan nodded.<br>"All right. As long as you don't take too long. I can't wait forever."  
>"Of course not. I would never make you wait any longer than really necessary. Good day, Katherine." Stefan replied, nodding his head to her before leaving the house.<br>Katherine sighed in contentment and headed in the opposite direction of the front door to the gardens at the back of the house.  
>The Salvatore house was built by Giuseppe's great, great grandfather in 1732.<br>It was lavish and luxurious and no expense was spared during the creation of it.  
>It was built with a distant view of the ocean, and looked over most of Florence. It had three floors and nine bedrooms, each of a magnificent size and with a picturesque view.<br>The gardens at the back of the house were large and well maintained. There were two levels; the top level was adorned with benches and fountains and the loveliest roses one could admire for miles. The second level was attached to the first level by a small, steep hill that Stefan and Damon took great joy in rolling down in their youth. The second level had more roses and flowers than the first level, and had magnificent hedges that were kept in order by the best gardener that Florence could provide. The walls at the end of the garden were made of sandstone and appeared to be well sanded and smooth, and shaded by an enormous willow tree.  
>Katherine found the view rather like a fairytale and thought there was no better place to relax in the sun, which was a luxury in itself, than in a garden such as this.<br>She sat herself down on one of the stone benches under the shade of a small tree and leaned back onto the trunk.  
>"You look fed up, Katherine. I hope we are not boring you already." Damon said, leaving the house and entering the garden.<br>"Of course not, it's just that I… well, I find myself craving the company of you and your brother. And…I feel slightly guilty, you are both supposed to be focusing on your studies and such and I would want nothing less than to distract you." She said, looking down at her hands in her lap.  
>She was a <em>fantastic<em> actress, and she knew it. She was so used to playing people that it had become second nature to her, and despite Gudren's disapproval, Katherine was not about to change herself because a good-for-nothing, spoilt witch decided she didn't approve of Katherine's lifestyle.  
>If anyone should change, Katherine thought, it should be Gudren. She needs to drop her small-town values and get used to living with a vampire. She should have been used to it by now, surely three years is long enough.<br>"You are never a distraction Katherine. You are… a break. A break from studious behaviour! My brother and I _need_ someone like you in our lives! It certainly makes this house a lot more entertaining. Don't you ever worry about bothering any of us. It truly is a pleasure to have you stay with us." Damon said. She could feel the truth in his words as he said them.  
>"I appreciate your hospitality so much, Damon. Please don't you ever forget that." Play the innocent orphan, Katherine told herself. Don't let your guard slip.<br>"Katherine, Damon!" Stefan said, approaching the bench where they sat.  
><em>Dammit<em>, Katherine mentally cursed.  
>This was supposed to be her time to get Damon alone with her. To make him see her as a damsel in distress.<br>She could always have gotten Gudren to distract Stefan but why would she help? She had made it clear that she did not like the plans in Katherine's mind.  
>"Brother! You are back early; I thought that you needed to visit the town?" Damon welcomed his brother warmly, with open arms.<br>"Yes, but the shop I needed to visit was closed. I didn't see any point in staying in town for no reason."  
>"Of course not, I am glad that you are back, Stefan. You certainly kept your promise." Katherine said, smiling widely up at the Salvatore brother in front of her.<br>"I always keep my word." Stefan said, smiling back just as widely.  
>Damon was taken aback.<br>Since when did Stefan, little baby brother Stefan, flirt with women? Especially women that Damon was beginning to grow close to!  
>"Damon? Are you listening?" Stefan asked, waving his hand in front of his older brother's eyes.<br>"Hm?" Damon asked, breaking away from his thoughts.  
>"Father wants you. The tailor is here and he wants to see you first."<br>"Tailor? Are you going to the garden party as well?" Katherine said, delight spreading across her beautiful features.  
>"Yes, we have. I am excited to say the least. Dancing and drinking and surrounded by beautiful women, it is my kind of party. However, I must admit, the women are not nearly as beautiful as you, Katherine. The other women are dull and boring compared to you." Damon said, kissing her hand before he left and subtly winking at her.<br>With that, he left for the house, leaving jealous thoughts about his brother and Katherine behind.  
>His brother would never betray him by going after the girl his father wanted him to marry, surely.<br>But then, this situation had never occurred before. How on Earth could Damon be sure?  
>Well, a quiet voice inside Damon's mind suggested, we'll just have to wait and see.<p> 


	4. There's No Poetry In My Soul

Title is from Stitches by Young Guns. Thank you to everyone that reviewed & added this to alerts etc etc. x

* * *

><p>"Damon, please check on your brother and make sure he is ready, whilst I inform the coachmen that we will be leaving promptly."<br>"Father I…"  
>But before Damon could finish his sentence, his father was out of the kitchen door and headed in the direction of the stables.<br>He let his hat fall limp in his hands and sunk onto one of the oak chairs that sat in the kitchen.  
>"I'm sorry sir, but I believe that you had better do as your father has asked. Forgive me, but I am sure he will be back soon and I would hate to see nothing more than to see you anger him today."<br>A small, meek voice spoke from behind Damon, an olive skinned hand patting him lightly on the shoulder.  
>Adrianna. She was young, only seventeen and her crush on Damon was no secret.<br>He admired her affections but never returned them, simply smiling politely and letting her have her break early.  
>He began to rattle off the old "It's been a long day and the sun is especially hot today, why don't you take your break early and get a nice glass of lemonade?" line, but something caught his tongue.<br>He arose from the chair and bowed his head towards her.  
>"Adrianna, what ever would I do without you? Of course my father will be back soon, maybe it is time that I started paying attention to the things he tells me to do."<br>He winked and left the kitchen, leaving the poor maid clutching her hands to her chest and staring wistfully at the chair Damon had previously vacated.

"Stefan!" Damon banged loudly on his brother's bedroom door, growing steadily impatient.  
>Cursing under his breath in fluent Italian, he pushed open the heavy wooden door to find the curtains still drawn and a Stefan sized lump under the bed sheets.<br>Shaking his brother roughly, he prayed silently that there was a hold up at the stables and the carriages were not yet ready.  
>"Damon, what are you doing?" Stefan said, waking suddenly and batting his brother's hands away.<br>"Stefan it is one o'clock! You're late!"  
>"<em>Dannazione!<em>" Stefan exclaimed, jumping out of his bed swiftly.  
><em>Dammit. - <em>Damon rarely heard Stefan curse.  
>"Brother that language is not like you. I am surprised, even a little proud. Wherever did you hear such a thing?"<br>"Damon, please. That language is a prime example of some of the profanities that fall out of your mouth ever so casually each day. Do not patronize me."  
>"Patronize? Me? Never." Damon said, a smirk spreading across his face. He threw a shirt and tie at his brother.<br>"Put these on and make it quick. I can delay father but not for long, you have about five minutes." He ordered, as Stefan buttoned up the crisp white shirt.

"Damon! Where is your brother?" Giuseppe demanded.  
>"He is almost ready father, simply tying his shoes. I, however, seem to have ripped my blazer… Would you mind terribly if I asked Adrianna to sew it quickly?" Damon asked, presenting to his father the magnificent tear in the expensive fabric that Damon had implemented moments ago with a shaving knife.<p>

"Damon! How did you do that? No, no time for explanations! Go, quickly!" Giuseppe said, shooing his son into the kitchen.  
>He sighed heavily and leaned against the banister of the stairs.<br>Stefan appeared moments later, hair out of place and jacket inside out.  
>His father sighed heavily once again and began to fuss over his hair.<br>"I do not know what you do, boy! Look at your jacket! All I ask is that the both of you be presentable but neither of you appear to be able to do that successfully!"  
>"I am sorry father, I… I was distracted."<br>"Distracted by what?" Giuseppe demanded, his eyebrows raised in suspicion.  
>"I had thought of… of…"<br>"Fixed! Are we ready to go?" Damon announced, entering the foyer.  
>"Yes, yes of course!" Giuseppe said, leaving the house through the front door swiftly.<br>"Thank me later." Damon whispered.

"Stefan, you will travel with me in the first carriage. Damon, you will travel with Katherine in the second."  
>"Yes father." Both boys sounded at the same time.<p>

"I have the pleasure of travelling alongside Damon? Oh Mr Salvatore you are too kind." A soft, melodical voice spoke from behind them.  
>Katherine was wearing a sleek, sleeveless black dress with lace detailing, a wide skirt and a train at least a meter long.<p>

"Although, I must admit I would rather have both the Salvatore brothers alongside me." She said once Giuseppe's back was turned.  
>She winked and accepted the assistance of a coachman to help her into the carriage.<br>Stefan tried to hide his envy, but found himself resenting his brother as he sat in the carriage with his father, knowing that meters away Damon was hearing the tinkling laugh he loved so much.

"I am sure you are bored of my company already, Damon. I am sorry. I am not feeling too well today."  
>"Au contraire, Katherine! I find your company delightful, as always!"<p>

"Ah, you know French?"

"_Oui madame, bien sûr! Ne_ _pas chaque respectable depute_?"

_Yes madam, of course! Doesn't every respectable gentleman?_

"Oh Damon, you are _far_ from respectable!" Katherine giggled, clapping delightfully at his fluency in the language.  
>"And you told me you struggled with languages!" She said and Damon laughed.<br>"I struggle yes, but my father's insistence that we learn meant that it was drilled into my brain so that even I could not forget it."

"Ah, it appears that we are here! I have never seen the De Luca estate."  
>"It is one of the most expensive estates in town. They pride themselves on their lush gardens. They are simply breathtaking." Damon explained, looking into Katherine's wide eyes as he did so.<br>If I keep looking, Damon thought to himself, if I just keep looking into those eyes, I am sure to see her soul. And I am sure to find it shimmering and golden.

The De Luca estate was grand to the extreme.  
>The gardens contained three mazes, two small ponds, a large lake, countless fountains, a vineyard, stone walkways supported by ivory coloured columns and a large lawn area where the invitees were gathered.<br>A band was set up in the far corner of the lawn, a harp playing loudly but softly.  
>Francesca De Luca was greeting her guests warmly at the front door, her husband stood by her side, shaking hands warmly.<br>"Giuseppe Salvatore! Welcome! I must introduce you and your sons to my daughter Daniella!" She indicated to a small, slim brunette girl that stood talking to a friend not too far away.  
>"She is very much like you, Francesca. I thank you warmly for your invite. I hope that your family and mine can put our past behind us and move on." Giuseppe said, smiling gratefully.<br>Francesca laughed and waved a gloved hand in the air.  
>"Of course, of course! Now go, and please, enjoy the party!" She said, smiling warmly at each Salvatore man and nodding at Katherine when she bowed her head.<p>

"It truly is a lovely estate, do you not think Stefan?"  
>"Yes father, it is rather beautiful. I wonder why we do not have so many mazes on our own estate." He asked tentatively.<br>"Because your mother did not care for mazes on our estate. On other estates, she found them delightful. On ours, she simply discarded a maze as a waste of space that could be used for something else. She demanded to have a larger stable built instead of a maze. She was truly unique, your mother." Giuseppe finished, his eyes were no longer glazed over and were instead focused on his son.  
>"I want you to inherit the estate, son."<br>"But the estate…"  
>"Should go to Damon, I know. But I fear that Damon does not have the correct level of… maturity. You posses much more responsibility. I would rather see the estate fall into your hands."<p>

"Father… I do not think I could take it away from him. He is my brother… I would hate to take this from him."  
>"Oh Stefan, you are not taking it. I am giving it. And besides, you won't inherit it for years yet, I hope."<br>His father chuckled at his attempt at humour, but Stefan did not laugh.  
>His brother would be nothing short of furious when he found out.<p>

"Daniella, I am afraid your advances are at the disapproval of your mother." Damon laughed, removing Daniella's hand from his thigh.  
>"My mother wishes me to dance, and I want to dance! Who I dance with does not concern her."<p>

Francesca De Luca shot disapproving glances at Damon. When she said she would introduce her daughter to the Salvatore brothers, she of course meant to Stefan.  
>Everybody wanted their daughter to marry <em>Stefan.<br>_Respectable, well mannered Stefan. Not rebellious, womanizing Damon.  
>"I am very sorry, but this dance was reserved for me. I am sure Damon will return to you soon enough." Katherine said, pulling Damon from his seat and taking him to the small clearing where other couples were lining up to dance.<br>"Thank you. The girl was way too young and, quite frankly, annoying and clingy. I don't do clingy." Damon said quietly.  
>"I admit I did feel a tug of jealousy. I do not appreciate silly girls stealing my possessions!" She said laughing.<br>"Your possessions?" Damon enquired, moving around her in a circle as the dance began.  
>"Well, we arrived together. Back in England, that would mean that all of your dances are reserved for me."<br>"I see but, alas Katherine, you are not in England anymore."  
>"No. I most certainly am not." She said, smiling from under her eyelashes at him.<p>

He returned her smile, reassured by the fact that she was jealous when another woman pursued him.

Stefan has no chance, he thought to himself.


End file.
